We're Even
by Curvuto
Summary: Harry loses a bet with Hermione


Thanks to Kbinnz and Diakiao

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"C'mon I've been practicing with Fred and George for weeks!" Harry pleaded with Hermione.

"I still say you can't beat Ron at chess, he's too good at it. If he studied as much as he played chess he'd rival me." Hermione said flippantly. She went back to her book, while Harry paced around. The Gryffindor common room was pretty much empty on Saturday, so they could be as loud as they pleased.

"I bet you 5 galleons." Harry said coming up to Hermione again. Hermione huffed not looking up from her book, "Make it more interesting than money."

Harry thought for a moment but came up with nothing, "Like what?"

Hermione looked up at Harry reproachfully; she did not like being interrupted while taking notes.

"Kiss somebody."

"Kiss who?" Harry asked hesitantly, "who on earth…"

"Kiss a guy, I don't know. Can't you see I'm studying?" Hermione wanted to get her assignment done so she could move on to the next one. She had three due in a week, which in Hermione world meant the next day.

"A GUY!" Harry continued to rant on about the ludicrous idea for the next 10 minutes.

"Harry shut up!" Hermione finally looked up from her book, steam threatening to rise from her.

"Why a guy?" Harry asked not stopping his pace around the room.

"If you think you're that good it shouldn't matter what the bet is, if you win you don't have to do it."

"Oh I'm going to win; I actually beat Fred and George a few times." Harry stopped chest poking out from pride.

"Then go down the Great Hall and play a round with him." Hermione said patronizing Harry, who to her, looked like a big rooster about to strut.

"Come with me, I want you to see." Harry said grabbing her arm. Reluctantly Hermione put her book down and followed. Maybe she'd actually get something done once he lost.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Harry had Ron at a good point on the board, but Fred and George were told by Hermione to stay far enough away. Ron might accuse Harry of cheating otherwise. The three students winced as Ron made a killer move taking out two pieces.

"Check." Ron boasted. It wouldn't normally be this fun but with Harry and the twins' hot air, it would make the win especially sweet for Ron.

Harry thought carefully about his next move, but to no avail. "Check mate." Ron said proudly.

Harry cringed suddenly remembering the bet with Hermione. He jumped up and fled from the Great Hall.

"Catch him! He lost a bet fair and square." Hermione shouted and Fred and George were on his tail, with Hermione not far behind them.

Fred and George catch fairly quickly being taller than Harry. "Let me go, she's mad!"

"I most certainly am not. Now come with me or I tell them what it is." Hermione's pose was evidence she had spent much time with Molly Weasley. Harry begrudgingly walked behind her, slumped shoulders and mumbling.

"Hey you can tell us." Fred called out. "We won't tell anybody." George finished, but Hermione and Harry were too far away.

"I can't believe you are actually going to try to enforce that. I'm not going to snog a guy it's just..." Harry shudders, as thinks of it.

"I'll announce you did to the whole school if you don't." Hermione huffs, seeing her friend this dejected made her feel bad. It was her idea, although it was said mainly just to shut him up.

"Fine I'll snog somebody if you do." Hermione bargained. Harry perked up, "You have to snog a girl." Harry getting very amused at the thought her Hermione and another girl.

"Fine, let's go get this over with so you'll stop complaining." Hermione said grabbing Harry and pulling him by the arm.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hermione saw somebody and stopped, "I think that's Terry Boot from Ravenclaw." "No no no, I am not…" Harry said shaking his head, "How would I even go about it, I've never kissed anybody before."

Hermione looked at Harry oddly. "You've never kissed a girl? After all the ones you have fawning after you," Hermione said dramatically waving her hands.

Harry glared and Hermione giggled, "Ok I'll go first, I've never done it either but I've seen enough romantic movies to know the basics. Then it's your turn mister." Hermione said poking him in the chest.

They walked a little further when Hermione spotted Luna, "She'll go along with it, she might think I'm possessed by Narnooks or something."

Hermione walked up to Luna still dragging Harry. "Hi Luna." Hermione said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh Hi, How are you." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Umm Luna I…." Hermione said thinking this wasn't as easy to do as she first thought.

"She lost a bet so now she needs to snog a girl." Harry said being excited at that thought, though he was unsure why.

"Did the snargles bite you?" Luna asked stepping up to Hermione. Without another word Hermione grabbed Luna and snogged her senseless. Hermione was grasping Luna awkwardly be the head. Luna's hands were migrating to Hermione's backside. It was at this point, Hermione broke it off.

Hermione and Luna both stepped back breathless, Hermione simply ducked her head and ran.

"I can't believe I did that." Hermione said to herself running away.

Harry grinned at Luna, "Thanks, Luna. Hey Hermione wait up!" Harry yelled running after her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He finally made it to the Library where he knew she was. Any time he needed to find her for anything since first year, he knew she'd be in there somewhere.

It was there in the history section that he saw Hermione pacing frantically and gesturing to nobody in particular.

"Hey Hermione," Harry whispered. Hermione looked at Harry with scandal on her face. He didn't know why she was acting like this, wasn't this her idea to begin with?

"It was your idea," Harry said before she hit or worse, jinxed him.

Hermione gave a death glare that would have jilted Malfoy. "Well…how was it." Harry said bouncing on his feet, thinking what he witnessed actually looked like fun.

"I don't know." Hermione said standing still. "I just …"

"It looked like fun, was it?" Harry asked curious about this. He wanted to know if he should look forward to it or not. Chances are he would, after the initial part of the bet was off and he kissed a girl.

"I mean what's the difference between a girl's mouth and a guy's?" Harry stood there quietly pondering the question.

Hermione looked up at him, "What!" Hermione winced and looked around, being louder than she wanted to be. "There's a difference, that was well, I don't know. I've never kissed a guy before so I have no frame of reference for this."

"Would you do it again? I mean really what was it like, am I going to enjoy or not. It looked fun." Harry said not so much bouncing as jittery. Not really sure what to think about this rush of feelings he was starting feel out of nowhere. He never thought about kissing somebody until now and it wouldn't leave his mind.

"It was different."

"Good different?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, I think I liked it. I mean like you said."

"I'm glad you went first." Harry said sniggering at Hermione's obvious lake of wording. "Lost for words? That's never happened before."

"Well this has never happened before, I don't think I want to try that again but I would need to…try a guy before fully coming to a decision." Hermione said thoughtfully, she was trying to introduce logic into something it had no place being.

"Well who do you have in mind?" Harry asked thinking of anybody she seemed to like and coming up blank.

"Well you're right here, you'll do."

"Oh gee thanks." Harry replied sarcastically.

"I don't want to spread this any farther, and I'm certainly not going to go experimenting all over the school. I'll leave the reputation of resident tart-in-the-making to Pansy thank you very much."

Without warning Harry grabbed Hermione by the head and they snogged, much like Hermione did with Luna. Hermione's hands went to Harry's head as she kissed back. Running their hands through each other's hair, completely caught up in a moment.

Both stood there trying to catch their breaths, surprised they didn't have a witness. They were wrong.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Harry and Hermione spent their Saturday evening after dinner scrubbing cauldrons for Professor Snape. Madam Pince had caught them breathless and assumed the worse. After being drug by their ears to Professor McGonagall's office, Madam Pince then continued to explain to all those present about proper library decorum. It was a quiet place of study and research, not a make-out hall.

Professor McGonagall was extremely displeased with the actions of her two favorite pupils. Professor Snape had expressed earlier during lunch that he was looking for students to assign detention to, so he would have adequate help cleaning his lab up for Monday's classes.

Harry and Hermione were quietly scrubbing cauldrons, Hermione mad and embarrassed they were caught, Harry was just plain mad. Things couldn't get any worse. They heard a distinctive voice grace the dungeon just then. Never think things couldn't get worse because they will.

"Well, caught making out in the library." Malfoy said in a disgusted voice. Malfoy strolled in, reeking of superiority.

"I knew you liked books, Granger, but I never thought they turned you on." Malfoy said shockingly and shaking his head. Malfoy walked right up to Harry, thinking he wouldn't as idiotic as to hit him on his home turf.

"So what was it like kissing the mudblood? Was it all wet and nasty and…" Malfoy never got a chance to finish because instead of hitting or jinxing Malfoy, he decided to make even his bet with Hermione.

Despite whom it was, Harry got a little caught up, grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him close; Harry got a little carried away and started ruffling his perfectly groomed hair. Hermione liked it, Draco couldn't be much different. He was after all only human.

Malfoy leaped back in fright and ran off, sputtering and wiping his mouth.

Harry turned to Hermione grinning at the utter embarrassment he caused his nemesis, "We're even."

Hermione laughed at the look on Malfoy's face and Harry's boldness. "So which do you prefer?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I think a mouth is a mouth, but I don't think I could go any further with either till much later on."

"Agreed."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

There's my first two shot. I'll post the second part in a few days.


End file.
